


复健的方式

by high_spirits



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 17:14:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7853935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/high_spirits/pseuds/high_spirits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>醒来的冬日战士觉得美国队长给他的复健有些多，于是他决定来一次特殊的复健方式</p>
            </blockquote>





	复健的方式

**Author's Note:**

> 1.给小伙伴生日的礼物，因为一直瞒着她到现在，所以我并不知道她的ao3账号  
> 2.借着这次机会写了比较喜欢的口，并试着描绘了一下自己心中的美队，但怎么觉得这个美队太弱气了？？？  
> 3.这才是人生当中第二次开车，如有bug，请多包涵

这个世界太需要超级英雄了。  
永远打不死的反派，和不断新鲜出炉的新手反派，很快，美国队长就面临着人手不够 的问题。  
于是，在黑豹再三保证什么九头蛇的洗脑程序在自家科技面前都是垃圾的情况下，美国队长怀着酸涩与隐隐的期待唤醒了冰冻的冬日战士。  
“于是，我睡了多久？”  
“大概也就几个月，”美国队长并没有注意到冬日战士越来越阴沉的目光，继续着义正言辞的演讲，”这个世界正处于危机之中，需要更多的战士，比起已经无可改变的过去，更重要的是现在，与未来！”  
冬日战士听了后表示十分感动，估计是起床气还没消，伸出新的金属手臂朝着国民偶像的脸砸了过去。  
黑豹再三向冬日战士保证什么九头蛇的洗脑程序都被自家的黑科技清理干净了，冬日战士这才答应了美国队长的邀请。  
好吧，如果这个世界需要他的话，如果他的cap也同样需要他的话……  
※  
这个世界太需要超级英雄了，但Steve并不急着让Bukcy立刻上场，Steve知道他家的Bucky很强，但打仗可不是什么去路边水果摊买李子，Steve觉得Bucky需要做些复健。  
※  
Bucky已经厌倦了这一周枯燥的复健，他更讨厌被当做玻璃公主的感觉。他想去找Steve控诉，但很遗憾，整整一周除了睁眼的时候就再也没见到过Steve，他知道，Steve在躲着自己，他同样知道Steve在为自己的好友迫不得已选择冰冻自己而自责。  
好吧，感情上可以理解，但再这样下去自己快要因为这该死的复健而生锈的！Bucky决定去Steve的房间围堵他，这是为了世界和平而采取的策略。  
※  
这个世界太需要超级英雄了，以至于Steve累的进入自己的房间时都完全没注意到还有另一个人的存在。  
“嘿，Steve！”Bucky打招呼的方式太与众不同了，悄无声息地将国民偶像压在了床上，”我想来些特殊的复健，让美国队长亲自检验一下我的状况。”  
Bucky努力找着脱下美国队长那套战服的方法，而Steve并没有去挣扎，或者说对之后发生的事情隐隐有些期待。  
“Bucky，你是怎么进来的？”  
“怎么进来的？”Bucky因为一无所获语气而有些烦躁，”我站在门口的时候，有个好心的姑娘帮忙开的。”  
似乎全世界的人都知道美国队长一直明恋着 他的竹马竹马，想着办法给他们俩助攻。  
Steve对这个结果无可奈何地轻笑起来，但笑声在Bucky的舌头划过Steve的下半身时 戛然而止。  
唾液黏在了裤子上，灵巧的舌头来回描摹着Steve阴茎的形状，这回，Steve已经失去了去笑的从容，换成了Bucky在轻笑，”小Steve撑起了小帐篷。”  
即使熟知这是Bucky式的调情，但只看过用在女孩子身上，第一次成为Bucky的调情对象的Steve还是立刻害羞起来了。  
“Cap，请指示下一步。”  
“Bucky，你确定要继续？我的意思是你没有必要做到那一步。”  
“Steve你什么时候变得像我妈妈一样啰嗦了，要么继续，要么我现在就出门，当做什么都没发生过，继续做我们的朋友。”  
Steve犹豫了一下，然后很迅速地 脱下了战服，与此同时，Bucky也脱下了他自己的衣服。  
Bucky跪坐在Steve的胯间，从Steve的内裤里掏出他的阴茎。  
“小Steve和Steve一样也长成了个大家伙啊。”  
“Bucky，别说了。”Steve用右手遮住了脸，但通红的耳垂已经出卖了他。  
“虽然以前有过不少的女孩子给我做过这种事情，但……”潜意识还等着 Bucky 下半句话，小Steve 就突然被湿润的温暖包裹。下意识向下一瞥，正迎上 Bucky 挑起的眼眸。被迫敞开的唇边挂着湿漉漉的液体。  
Bucky 眼角笑意分明，一边伸出双手揉搓起两颗小球，一边从根部向上舔舐，然后缓缓地含住了半勃的阴茎，随着舌头在铃口的回旋，Steve的阴茎彻底地挺立起来。  
原本看上去就很难对付的家伙现在看上去更加地巨大，Bucky有些困难地将大家伙向自己的口中送入。  
“Bucky……”Steve叹息般地不断重复着伏在自己身下的人的名字，Bucky抬眼望向声源处，耳垂依旧红的滴血，但脸上比起羞涩更多的是陶醉，这一反应取悦了Bucky更加卖力地吞吐着阴茎，”Bucky，太棒了。”  
这一切美好得宛如一场梦，Steve伸出手抚向Bucky的脸颊，随之划过耳垂，轻轻地捏住柔软的卷发。  
真实的触感诉说着这并不是梦，Steve并不是随波逐流的人，但这一刻他决定沿着气氛继续下去。  
他双手扶住Bucky的后脑，向自己的胯间用力。这来的太突然，Bucky费了点力才忍住咬断Steve命根子的冲动 ，接受它向自己的喉咙深处前进。  
Fuck,Steve！  
但Bucky什么都说不出来，只能闷哼两声。  
从炽热的阴茎滴下的液体仿佛在灼烧着他的咽喉，浅淡的腥味弥漫在口中，对此什么也做不了，而自己只能顺从地接受，这感觉真是糟糕透顶。  
而Steve也没觉得自己好到哪里去，自己的阴茎紧紧地包裹在了Bucky的嘴里，而他的soldier正遵从着cap无言的指令前后地进出。Steve觉得很快他就要射出来了。  
“Bucky，我快了。”Steve想要移开Bucky的脑袋，但Bucky对此不悦地皱了皱眉，反而一把抓住了Steve的手。  
他的soldier违抗了他的命令。  
炽热的液体喷薄在了Bucky的口中，而Bucky神色平静得甚至有些满足，喉结上下一划后才将已经软下的阴茎从口中吐出。望着Steve再度羞红的脸颊，Bucky坏笑着用舌尖舔下一抹流出的液体。  
“Bucky，你……”他的竹马竹马很乐于看到他丢脸的模样，而美国队长很好心(？)地原谅了来自竹马的恶作剧。在Bucky坐到了他的床上的时候，他迅速地以同样的姿势跪在了Bucky的面前。  
“Steve？你不会也要……”  
“这是回礼，不过，这种事我也是第一次。 “  
Steve对着小Bucky严肃的神色仿佛在研究什么庄重的东西，下垂的眼睫毛下遮蔽着蓝色的双眸，被这样的一双眼睛细致地注视着那里，糟糕，Bucky自己也像童子军Steve一样脸红了。刚才的恶作剧现在原封不动地还在了自己身上。  
“老人家不行的话就算了。”  
“不要小瞧冰冻了70年之后还能学会开飞机的老年人的学习能力。”Steve扬了扬嘴角，模仿着Bucky的动作吞吐着阴茎。  
该死，Steve并没有吹嘘自己，他的学习能力实在好的过头。  
Bucky呼吸开始混乱，不停地低语着”Steve”。加上美国梦的化身兼少年挚友为自己口交的场面实在是太过刺激，很快，Bucky射了出来，而Steve也同样尽数吞咽。  
Steve顺势将Bucky推到了床上，却没有立刻缩短两人之间的距离，而是认真地看进Bucky的眼睛。  
“我想要做到最后。”  
“难道你还准备在一半的时候停手？”Bucky非常凶狠地瞪了回去。  
“Bucky你不再考虑一下吗？”  
原本良好的气氛被Steve的犹豫破坏地一干二净，Bucky想，什么时候他认识的果敢的美国队长变得像老妈子一样啰嗦？  
不过，比起烦人的啰嗦，Bucky更讨厌被当作玻璃公主一样对待。  
“去他妈的考虑！”  
Bucky用手腕环住Steve的颈项，拉到自己的面前，灵巧的舌头立刻窜入对方的嘴中，腥味均未散去的两条舌头缠绕在一起，来回舔舐着对方的口腔。  
Bucky当然想过，不然谁会愿意给另一个男人口交，并接受另一个男人的口交？他觉得他的美国队长太蠢了，不过他就是喜欢。  
“稍等一下。”  
Bucky已经第三次听到Steve喊停了，他觉得他要开始打人了 。不过这次Steve停下之后拿出的东西倒是让他再次坏心眼地吹起了口哨。  
“伟大的美国队长也会在床头柜里准备润滑剂和安全套？”  
Steve一边在手里挤了些润滑剂，一边回答：”这是Sam给我的，说是……让我找个好姑娘。”  
对着Steve的苦笑，Bucky也只能回以同样的苦笑，说实在的，如果Bucky没有意外地醒来，他也这么希望Steve能找个好姑娘，Peggy，Natasha，她们都很好，而自己，也许是最差的选择。  
Bucky翻了个身，臂肘和膝盖抵着，跪在了床单上，Steve先是一根手指沿着股间的缝隙，缓缓地滑入Bucky的后穴，冰凉的乳液一点一点地附着在内壁上 ，但内壁上的肉紧紧包裹着那一根手指，阻止着它的前进，花了好大的功夫，Steve才让自己的手指彻底没入Bucky的穴中。  
Bucky在还很爱玩的时候研究过肛交，但也仅限于理论水平，但他觉得这不过一咬牙就能忍过去的事。在Steve的手指没入的瞬间，对于逆向挤入体内的异物感，他好歹忍住了闷哼，可身体还是不由僵硬了起来，喘息声变得有些急促。  
Steve注意到了这一细微的动作，在没入第二根手指的时候，用另一只手挑弄起了Bucky的乳头。原本凹陷的乳头随着指尖的拨动开始挺立起来，同时另一边受到Steve轻轻吹气。长时间两边不均匀的刺激让Bucky难耐地左右扭动，Steve将手移向另一粒，让它们得到相同的优待。  
“Steve……”此时Bucky的声音变得粗重而缓慢，”快一点。”染上情欲的言语对Steve充满了致命的诱惑，手中本该精细的活动开始变得慌乱起来。  
那个堪称完美的美国队长，此时此刻正用着手指做着无用功，颤抖的指尖挤压着内壁，连续不断的刺激却无法让Bucky高潮，每一秒都变得极为漫长，甚至于产生了Steve能就扩张耐心地耗上一整天。  
Bucky蜷缩起身体，沿着床单抓住了Steve的手腕。  
“Bucky？”Steve显然被这一动作吓了一跳，仿佛人偶一样顺从地接受者Bucky的引导，当手指终于挤压到了那个点后，Bucky发出了满足的低吟，然后开始晃动着身子去撞击着那个点。  
“Steve，Steve。”  
这是来自Bucky的邀约，同样是剪断了Steve最后的理性的剪刀。  
Steve咽了咽口水。  
Bucky感觉自己抓着的手突然落了个空，紧接着是手指从后穴中抽了出来，Bucky这下子真的憋不住了，准备回头揍人。  
但脑袋突然被用力按在了柔软的被单上。  
“Bucky…...”从Steve中口中低沉而毫无起伏的声音让Bucky一阵颤栗，然后是之前刚碰面的大家伙直捅向自己身体的深处，痛苦伴随着快感让Bucky的大脑产生一瞬的空白。  
教养良好的Bucky的脑海里这一刻将所有知道的脏话都用在了Steve的身上，但口中只能冒出痛苦伴随着快感的呻吟。  
Steve双手抬起Bucky的胯部，Bucky的身体不受控制地仿佛悬浮起来，感觉得到来自Steve的力量，一浅一深地撞击在前列腺，还有Steve的手，再掐下去迟早要留下印子。  
身体随着体内阴茎的律动而晃动着，额头，背部分泌出了一层薄汗，也许床单已经被Bucky揉的七零八落了，但昏暗的房间里什么也看不清。  
又一次地撞击让Bucky颤栗着收紧内壁，他可以清楚地感受到那个大家伙也受到刺激而再一次膨胀，不断相互反馈的刺激让Bucky很难受，摩擦着床单已经满足不了他，于是将一只手伸向了自己的下体。  
昏暗与狭小既给他带来了长久以来生存的熟悉感，又是在提醒着那被控制的人生和血色的记忆。曾经他认为他的未来只会永远困在狭小的黑暗中，没有希望，没有光明。  
但Steve比Bucky更早地握住了他的阴茎，”让我来，Bucky。”混合着占有欲和情欲的低沉的语调。独占着那个耐心的老好人的不为人知的黑暗面，这样子被Steve控制的感觉还不赖。  
宽厚的手掌摩擦着，使小Bucky彻底挺立起来。  
“Steve，我已经……”  
“Bucky，让我们一起。”  
在Steve的爱抚下，Bucky在对方的床单上留下了自己的痕迹，滚烫的液体在后穴里流淌着，这时候Bucky才后知后觉地发现：”Steve，你竟然忘记带套了？”  
“额……”Steve慌乱地退了出来，这让Bucky发出了爆笑，笑的身体颤动，连白色的液体从后穴流淌出来都没有察觉。Bucky的笑声让Steve更加地窘迫。  
Bucky翻了个身子，看到Steve用左手遮住了自己通红的脸。  
Bucky掰开了他的手：”亲爱的，我就喜欢你这样！”Bucky将嘴唇凑向Steve的嘴唇，伸出舌头的时候Steve也很配合地张开了嘴，再一次地交缠在了一起，一次又一次地换气，持续地深吻，甚至于在分开的舌尖上流下一串银丝。  
那个充满着迷雾的道路上，是Steve坚持不懈地点亮了一盏又一盏的烛光，拨开了层层迷雾，让他看见了未来细微的光亮。  
Steve如同抱抱熊一般紧紧缠在了Bucky的身上，这很怀念，仿佛回到了小时候，但Steve知不知道他现在真的很重哎？！  
算了，Bucky觉得的确高估了自己的状况，这个复健有些过头，只想好好睡一觉……  
Bucky发出了均匀的呼吸声，但Steve还是凝视着Bucky的侧颜，而不是隔着那层冷冻仪器的玻璃。  
“欢迎回来，Bucky。”Steve拨开了Bucky敷在眼睑的碎发，闭上了双眼。  
这个世界需要美国队长，而美国队长也同样需要James Buchanan Barnes。


End file.
